


Can I Keep You?

by Redamber79



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, and of course it isn't a one night stand, goth!fenris, just a bit, punk!hawke, they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Fenris and Garrett both decide to hit up a bar, looking for something.  They find each other, and one heated kiss at the bar turns into much more.





	1. Two guys walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so go visit xiz0r on tumblr, her work is amazing, and this fic is all her fault. She drew portraits of a punk Garrett and goth Fenris, and I've been pleading and poking and begging for a liplock update ever since.
> 
> So I wrote it. Obviously, it turned into more than just a liplock.

Fenris couldn't even remember the name of the band playing, but the music was alright. Not good enough to get out on the dancefloor, but the dark beat was somehow soothing. Not the word most would use for the throbbing bass, frenetic drumming, and screaming guitar and vocals. But the chaos suited his mood that night.

His eyes flicked over the crowd from behind blue streaked black hair. Nobody interesting tonight. He chewed on his lip, toying with the piercing there, thinking about leaving, when he felt… something. He glanced about, his vantage point by one of the blocky support pillars providing an excellent view of the band thrashing about on the small stage at the back of the dimly lit bar. He stretched slowly, the velvet softness of his shirt sliding against his arms and back, but leaving his chest exposed, highlighting his favourite tattoo, a stylized heraldry symbol of birds of prey. Why he had chosen that tattoo he had no idea, but there it was. That same air of something, expectation perhaps, that he was feeling tonight.

He cocked one boot flat against the pillar and leaned back, his cigarette held idly between his lips, and waited.

**

Garrett moved through the crowd carelessly, his bulk belied by his innate grace. He'd had his fling with Isabela, but they both knew that was all it was, all it was meant to be. Now he was looking for something else. Whether it was another fling, or something more? That would remain to be seen.

He hadn't been to this club in ages, the dark basement atmosphere rarely suiting his mood. Tonight, however, he was drawn here. The lead vocalist howled on stage, and the dancefloor was a mass of writhing, gyrating, stomping limbs. Perfect. He needed to burn off some of this energy.

Soon he was in among the crowd, half a head taller than most on any given day, his purple mohawk putting him well above that. He was glad for his choice of clothing tonight, the tight black shirt leaving his shoulders and arms bare was far cooler than the leather he might have chosen, and the black kilt allowed much needed air flow. The black military boots were a matter of practicality, protecting his feet on the dancefloor.

He made his way back to the edge of the seething mass, and again, felt that _pull_.

**

Fenris glanced to his left, towards the edge of the dancefloor, and spotted him. His breath caught for a moment, and he blew out his latest drag of smoke on a long exhale. Tall, muscular without being ripped, with a thickness to his arms and middle that spoke of solid strength from work, not a gym. The purple mohawk drew his eye, looking somehow soft, despite the ton of product that must be in there to keep it in place. His eyes followed the strong jaw down to the beard, kept trimmed and neat, and dyed the same purple as his hair. He paused over the full lips, and unconsciously licked his own. His gaze fell to the gorgeous tattoo on the man's neck, a dragon, if he wasn't mistaken, the tail curling up near his earlobe. The sway of the man's kilt -- _sweet Maker's ass, those legs looked strong_ \-- as he approached Fenris…

 _Wait, he's walking towards me, what does he want, holy_ **_shit_ ** _, his eyes are golden…_

Then the man stood before him, and Fenris could simply stare.

**

Garrett looked to his left as he broke free of the crowd, and stood stunned for a moment. The most gorgeous elf he'd ever seen was leaning against a pillar, smoking a cigarette.  Those long, lean limbs were encased in black leather pants, his upper body in a close fitting black shirt that exposed his chest in a narrow vee, exposing a tattoo.

As Garrett moved closer, he saw the elf's eyes were an incredibly clear green, and the black hair had streaks of vibrant blue running through it. He had multiple piercings, in his brow, his lip -- _oh Maker, did he just lick his lips_ **_at_ ** _me?!--_ in his ears, and Garrett wanted to count them all with his tongue, and wondered if he had more. He also had incredibly delicate silvery white tattoos marking his chin, throat, and across his collarbones, disappearing under his shirt.

He stopped about a foot away from the gorgeous elf, and stared down at him, watching as he careful crushed the end of his cigarette against the bottom of his boot.

Next thing Garrett knew, he'd been grabbed by the waist of his kilt, and hauled against the elf, their lips meeting in a sudden, dominating kiss. Garrett caught his balance with one broad palm against the pillar above their heads, the other resting against a prominent hip bone. One boot landed on the stepped base of the pillar, and Garrett found himself with his body pressed full length against …

He broke the kiss, his pupils blown wide, his chest heaving.

“I'd say introductions are in order. Garrett, at your service,” he said, as quietly as he could and still be heard over the thumping music.

A slow, sideways smile crossed sharp features, the green eyes mesmerizing at this range.

“Fenris. And if you're at my service, I suggest we get out of here, so I can properly take advantage of such an offer.”

 _Holy shit!_ Garrett felt a punch of arousal at the words, but moreso at the voice, like velvet over gravel, sliding down his spine to pool hotly, low in his gut. He quickly leaned his hips back slightly, to avoid pressing the evidence of that heat against Fenris.

Fenris smirked at him, glancing down. A kilt wasn't designed to hide such things, after all.

“Not to sound trite, but your place or mine?” Garrett asked, his deep voice low and husky.

“I'm across town, where are you?” Fenris answered against his ear, pulling him close again, his hand _still_ tangled in the waist of Garrett's kilt, the backs of his fingers seeming to sear his skin where they touched. Or maybe it was simply the awareness of how close they were to his-- _Stop thinking about it, Garrett! Rein it in, Uncle Gamlen in tightey-whiteys…_

“Three blocks from here,” he answered.

“Let's go,” Fenris ordered, dragging him towards the door, still by his kilt.

**

“Hawke!” A feminine voice rang out as they left the club, and Fenris stopped in mild irritation, watching as Garrett turned to respond to the woman in line for the bar.

“Sorry, ‘Bela, little tied up! Or at least I hope so!” Garrett shouted back to her, and turned back to Fenris with a cocky grin.

Fenris couldn't help the low growl that escaped him at the image that flooded his mind, Garrett bound with his arms behind him, ropes crisscrossing his chest, and his thighs bound to his shins, open and exposed for him.

“ _Fuck!”_ he muttered, and pressed Garrett to the brick wall of the next building, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies against each other in a hot and dirty grind. “Lead the way back to your place, Garrett. And we'll see about making that hope of yours a reality. Do we need to make a stop on the way?”

“For…?”  Garrett asked, breathless and clearly fuzzy on a few details.

“Condoms and lube. I'm not looking for a quick handjob here.”

“Fucking hell, you're going to kill me, aren't you? Yes, I have both.”

**

Garrett wasn't quite certain how they got back to his apartment, the blocks in between a blur. Fenris’ blatant talk had gone straight to his groin, and now he was desperate to get a little privacy with the gorgeous elf. They hit the back wall of the elevator in a tangle of limbs, hands roaming and tugging at each other's shirt, seeking the skin underneath.

“Do you live alone, Garrett?” Fenris asked lowly, his teeth busily marking his neck.

“Fuck! Yeah… yes, I do.”

“Good.”


	2. "Kiss me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Garrett get back to Garrett's apartment. Sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's it. Just smut.

They burst into Garrett's apartment, lips slanted against each other, both fighting for control of the kiss. As Garrett fumbled for the chain on the door, Fenris dropped to his knees and dove under Garrett's kilt, mouthing at his thick erection through his boxer briefs. He ducked his head back out for a moment, and grinned up at gasping man above him.

“Oddly enough, I didn't think I'd find underwear,” he teased.

“Thought there might be a mosh pit, I'm not sharing the goods with just anyone!” Garrett retorted, his eyes dark with lust as he stared down at Fenris.

“Good plan. Now they're just in the way though,” Fenris point out, and hauled them down Garrett's thick thighs, and tangling them deliberately over his boots.

He ran his hands back up his thighs, his fingers teasing at the dark, wiry hair that covered his legs. He swept the kilt up out of the way, and wrapped his lips around the thick head of Garrett's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, then sucking hard as he slid as far down as he could go. He drew back with a _pop!_ as he released his cock, then licked his way down and then back up the shaft, once, twice, a third time. He set his lips around the head and slid his way down again, his task eased by how slick he'd made Garrett's cock, and this time he didn't stop until the head was bumping the back of his throat, his nose against the coarse hair at the base of his cock.

Garrett's fingers were tangled in Fenris’ hair, the slight pain as he tugged gently pulling a moan from Fenris’ lips, even as he slid back up and off.

“Don’t just stand there, fuck my mouth! Or do I have to do all the wo--” Fenris was cut off by the quick slide of Garrett's cock into his mouth, the solid weight heavy on his tongue as he opened his throat, and with a loud moan, pulled him closer by a hand grasping his ass. Garrett thrust frantically, curses and groans falling from his lips even as Fenris swallowed around him again.

Fenris’ eyes watered even as he moaned and hummed around Garrett's cock, saliva and precome dripping from his chin as he took his cock into his throat again and again, a delicious ache that he knew would fuck with his voice for a day at least. Garrett's thrusts were starting to become erratic, and Fenris slid two of his fingers into his mouth alongside Garrett's cock. He reached around and stroked his dripping fingers over Garrett's tight pucker, the coarse hair tickling his fingers as he slowly pressed one digit in, and huffed a choked laugh when it slid to the second knuckle with ease.

“Fuck, Fen, fucking suck me, take it all. Give me another finger, do it, stretch me open while I fuck that mouth!” Garrett demanded, and Fenris moaned again as he pressed a second finger past Garrett's tight rim. He slid them in and out a few times, stretching as much as possible with only two fingers wet. He scissored his fingers slightly, and Garrett hissed at the burn.

“I'm gonna fucking come, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come down that throat, feel you swallow it all down. You want it, Fenris? You want me to shoot my load down your throat, gonna take it all, baby?”

Fenris groaned at the filth coming from Garrett's mouth, and pressed his nostrils to the base of his cock, while driving his fingers deep, nailing Garrett's prostate with relentless thrusts.

“ _OH FUCK!”_ Garrett shouted, his cock throbbing for a moment, then the hot pulse of come was hitting the back of Fenris’ throat, and all he could do was swallow, feeling Garrett's rim clenching about his fingers as he came.

Garrett let go of Fenris’ hair and slowly ran his fingers through it, petting him softly. He wet his lips for a moment, his eyes still closed in bliss, then spoke roughly as he slowly drew his hips back, whimpering as Fenris suckled at the oversensitive head of his cock.

“Fen, I am really going to want your number, for the record. Later. But fucking hell, that was incredible.”

“Good,” he rasped. “Now, point me to the bathroom, and I'll meet you in your bedroom. Leave the kilt on, would you?”

“Mmm, if you insist,” he smirked. “First door on the left, last door on the right for my room.”

**

Fenris stood gracefully, and pulled his shirt over his head, showing the extent of the silver tattoos, and Garrett groaned at the lithe strength apparent in that body when Fenris caught him as he stumbled. The low chuckle ran down his spine, and Garrett shivered slightly as he glanced down.

 _Oh right. He_ **_did_ ** _tie me up, sortof._

Fenris seemed amused at his wobbling, and took pity on him. Either that or he didn't want Garrett to knock himself out if he fell with his underwear tangled around his boots. He crouched quickly and tapped one shin.

“Lift,” he ordered, and pulled the underwear free over the boot. He stood again, and sauntered down the hall. “You can manage from there?”

“Sure,” Garrett muttered, not unhappily. “You've only sucked my brains out through my cock, but I'm completely fine.”

He watched as Fenris ducked into the bathroom, and bent to remove his boots. His hands were shaking with the aftershock of possibly the best blowjob he'd had in his life, and Isabela had been able to suck the brass plating off a doorknob. He tossed his boots vaguely towards the closet, and grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge. He wandered back to his bedroom, and winced, clearing a pile of laundry from the bed by tossing it into the closet and shutting the door. At least it was all clean from that afternoon, but folding laundry was not on his mind at the moment. He pulled back the bedspread and smirked at the deep red sheets he'd put on the bed the night before. They had a high enough threadcount to feel nearly silky, and he pulled his shirt off with one hand before falling backwards onto the bed. He chucked his shirt blindly towards his hamper, then followed with his socks, grinning as all three landed squarely.

He ran a hand self-consciously down his chest, wondering again about removing his body hair. He'd had more than one lover teasingly comment about it, with jokes about an ancestral bear, a wookie, or sasquatch being the kindest.

A low exclamation came from the doorway, and Fenris was staring at him, lust clear in his green eyes as they roved over his body.

“Garrett, I do hope you don't mind, but I'm not planning on anything gentle here. I'm going to open you up, and slam my cock into you, and I'm going to fuck you until you're hard again, and then until you come screaming my name.”

Garrett's cock gave a twitch of interest, and Fenris’ eyes dropped to his groin, smirking as the movement was visible despite the heavy fabric of the kilt.

“I believe I asked if you had the necessary items…” Fenris prompted, and Garrett scrambled for the drawer next to the bed, pulling a bottle of lube and a string of condoms.

Garrett chucked the condoms to Fenris as he quickly crossed the room, and Garrett planted his feet and spread his legs, putting himself on display. He slicked three fingers and hissed as he pressed two thick digits past his rim, the burn stronger than Fenris’ slender fingers had done.

“I thought I said I would do that,” Fenris scolded teasingly, his pupils blown as he watched the spectacle before him. He slowly popped the button on his fly, dragging the zipper down, displaying that he'd gone without underwear that night. He slowly peeled the leather down his slim legs, and Garrett groaned as his cock sprang into view, bobbing before him. Fenris gave his cock a slow stroke, then rolled on the condom.

“You were taking too long,” Garrett retorted on a gasp as he plunged a third finger in alongside the other two. He worked himself open as little as possible, wanting to feel it when Fenris fucked into him. After only a few thrusts of his fingers, he wiped them clean on the sheets, and crooked a finger at Fenris. Fenris smirked and stroked his hand down his shaft, then picked up the lube and slicked himself from the head of his cock down to the root.

He crawled up onto the bed, and taking one strong leg in his hands, he kissed his way up to Garrett's knee, then slung his leg over his shoulder as he crawled closer, splaying Garrett's hips and exposing him further.

“Are you ready for me?” Fenris asked, his voice little more than a hoarse rasp, between the lust that deepened it now, and the pummeling his throat had taken just a few minutes past.

“I…” Garrett began speaking, then flushed as he glanced away, embarrassed.

“What is it? If you're no longer comfortable with this, it's quite alright,” Fenris told him, sitting back on his haunches, waiting for Garrett to answer.

“No! Nothing like that. Just… kiss me?”

Garrett could feel his face burning, but Fenris gave him a smile that was almost shy, and crawling up his body, he pressed their lips together in a gentle, close-mouthed kiss. He drew back, and searched Garrett's eyes, then leaned in again, and pressed in, his tongue sliding over Garrett's lips, begging entry. Garrett opened for him, his tongue touching lightly to Fenris’, tasting his earlier release with a groan.

That sound seemed to unleash something in Fenris, who was suddenly kissing him passionately, and Garrett's head was swimming with sensation.

“Are you ready, Garrett?” Fenris asked when their kiss finally ended.

“Fen…”

Garrett reached up and ran his fingers through his dark hair, toying with an electric blue lock, then sliding down from the tip of his ear to the lobe. Fenris shuddered above him, his head thrown back and his eyes shut. When he met Garrett's gaze once again, his green eyes had gone predatory, and Garrett shivered.

“Fenris, I think you said you were going to slam into me and fuck me hard, then keep on going until I was hard and aching, then still more until I came screaming your name.”

With a growl, Fenris thrust into him, deep and hard, and set a fearsome pace. With his kilt blocking his sight, Garrett gasped at the sudden burn as Fenris breached his rim. He hauled his kilt up to his waist with a guttural moan, and reached down to play with his balls as Fenris plowed into him, every few rolls of his hips sliding his cock over Garrett's prostate. Garrett was letting out breathy moans with each thrust already, his still soft cock bouncing and slapping back against him. Garrett fumbled blindly for the lube, and slicking his palm, he slid his hand around his shaft, working it to the demanding pace Fenris had set for them. Before long he was hard and aching again, and Fenris grabbed his leg that still rested on the bed, and pushed both up to splay open, bracketing his chest. Fenris slid out of him with an obscene squelch, and the slight elf grabbed Garrett by the hips and hauled him in one swift pull to the edge of the bed, pulling a desperate moan from Garrett as his arousal spiked at being manhandled. Lining himself up again, Fenris slid home, Garrett keening at the deep, mind-blowing impact against his prostate. He was letting loose tiny, breathless sounds, a quick, high-pitched _uh-uh-uh-uh_ that was increasing in pace with each thrust.

“Maker, Fen, feels so good, _fuuuuck, ahhh, hnngg_ , Andraste's sweet ass, _don't stop!_ ”

Garrett felt more that heard the breathless chuckle that Fenris let out, then cried out in shock as Fenris slid first one, then a second finger in alongside his cock, and crooked them to rub over the swollen bundle of nerves, sending a buzzing heat flooding through Garrett.

“As for sweet asses,” Fenris panted, “I think yours would give Andraste's a run for her money. Fuck, Garrett, so good!”

“Fenris, holy shit, _FUCK_ , don't stop, don't stop, Fenris, pleaseplease _please!_ ” Garrett babbled, pleading, his stomach tightening in a long ripple of muscle as he approached his release.

Fenris gave a feral grin, and clamped his hand tightly around the base of Garrett's cock, stifling his impending orgasm, drawing a deep whine from Garrett as he kept pounding into him.

“Noooo….why would you _do_ that?” Garrett complained, clenching deliberately around Fenris’ cock, pulling a muttered Tevene curse from him.

“Not yet, Garrett. Soon. But not just yet. You haven't climbed high enough yet.” Fenris returned his fingers to Garrett's ass, sliding two back in, and pressing against the tender spot on his perineum with the pad of his thumb.

Garrett howled at the doubled assault against his prostate, his hands clenching on Fenris' hips, nails scoring his skin before he shifted to toy and pinch at his nipples. Fenris drew a shuddering breath, his hips stuttering, and he withdrew his hand to catch himself on the mattress as his knees nearly buckled.

Fenris buried himself to the hilt in Garrett's hole, his balls slapping against Garrett's ass with a meaty slap with every thrust. He started a hot and dirty grind, barely withdrawing at all, rolling his hips in a figure eight, the head of his cock a constant pressure against Garrett's prostate.

Garrett looked down at what he felt must be a desire demon, and decided if it was his time to go, so be it. And when the green eyed elf bent and sucked down on Garrett's cock while still buried within him, Garrett nearly lost his mind.

“Maker's fucking balls, void take you, **fuck**! How are you so flexible?! Don't stop, your mouth is so fucking hot, please _please!_ Please, Fen, _Fen, FENRIS!_ ”

Garrett came screaming, pulsing in a steady stream, the buzzing warmth that had built steadily in his core spreading out in a shockwave, leaving his limbs trembling and nearly numb. Fenris continued to suckle on him, slowing the roll of his hips slightly, but grinding more firmly, his breathing hitching as his abs clenched, his thighs locking as he spilled into the condom with a sigh.

Fenris collapsed over Garrett, both panting for breath as they simply held each other.

Garrett nearly purred when Fenris started stroking clever fingers over his chest, and he heard the low chuckle of amusement he let escape.

When Fenris softened and slipped free, he knotted the condom before chucking it toward a waste basket. Suddenly Garrett hauled him further up onto his torso, and rolled them, pinned the smirking elf underneath him.

“Quick question. Can I keep you? Not talking about you being a kept man or anything, but can I see you again? I don't want this to be a one-time thing. It's not about the sex,” and he frowned briefly as Fenris snorted a little, then grinned at the amusement in those green eyes, “alright, it isn't _only_ about the sex. But something drew me to you, and here you are, gorgeous, sexy, and so damn delicious…”

Garrett bent to capture those lips again, the kiss far slower, gentler, than a one-night stand generally warranted. There was nothing hurried about them now, and they allowed their hands to gently explore each other, tender kisses stolen, their lips slanting sensuously over each other's, tongues twining.

“We can discuss you keeping me later,” Fenris replied, his tone teasing and light.

“Oh, when is later?” Garrett asked, nibbling his way up Fenris’ ear.

“When you make me breakfast tomorrow.”

“It's a date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all errors mine.
> 
> Please comment, feel free to say hi or yell at me on tumblr, Imbiowaresbitch.


End file.
